blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Brat
Brat is Bubbles as Bubbles would be if Bubbles was evil (even though Bubbles isn't evil). She is known to be the naughty one of The Powerpunk Girls. She and her sisters are main villains. She's the Captain of the Cheerleadering Squad, but she is disgusted because Bubbles is her 2nd-in-command in the Cheerleading Squad. Tarakath Soucie Strong-Cavandini voices Brat, while a copy of her voice is Bubbles's. She is known to be the dim-witted one of the group. She mostly likes to paint her nails and giggle about Rock Of. Appearance Brat has the same blond bangs as Bubbles and very long blond pigtails held by blue bows. She wears a blue tanktop with a small upside-down triangle cut out at the top, that always shows her black belly button, with a blac skirt. She also has blue eyes, a small body, a large head, blocked tubes for arms & legs, white skin, lavender eye shadow and sometimes in pretty &/or lipstick mode, white stockings, and black hooker boots with 1 large, more pointed than usual, blue upside-down triange on the top of each. Personality Brat is sassy and is Bubbles' popular opposite. Brat isn't too nice, and is rather spoil and enjoys shopping. Unlike Bubbles, Brat doesn't ever sob. She is naive and naughty. Brat enjoys sassing people and trashes places. She knows cheerleading, and is on the same cheerleading team as Bubbles though, sees Bubbles as a rival. Most boys are attracted to her, except The Rowdyruff Boys. She is fashionable and stylish, having a totally strong fashion sense exactly like Bubbles. Her sassiness usually makes her enemies mad, such as Bubbles, Brick and Buttercup. She usually likes to wear fashionable or cute clothes. Like in some episodes, she doesn't wear her main outfit. In a few episodes, she is shown to be a bit dim-witted and naive. And be treated by her two sisters. Brat is shown in the episode, The Food Invasion, along with Berserk and Brute, They feel attached to their dad/creator and care about him deeply. And for the first ever, Brat sobbed for the 1st time in her life when Buttercup told her and her sisters about their dad's/creator's life being almost drained. So The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyuff Boys, and Powerpunk Girls team up, to save their dads/creators. Although, The Rowdyrock Boys have a mom/creator. It's HIM, even though he's male. But, they still save HIM. Despite Brat's sassy and bad girl personality, she, along with her sisters, had shown a much nicer side. They team up to save their fathers, and display a tearful sob. 9 of them team up in the first movie to save Earth from Sedusa. Exactly like Bubbles, Brat is a daddy's girl and is attached to him. Brat also displays a girlish personality. In Deja View, Brat, when born, was fast-talking her father happily, wanting to get many things. She somewhat a tomboy due to her bad girl and sassy girl personality Brat also has a very perky attitude, of some kind. It is reveal she only sobs there's a bigger threat. In an upcoming episode, it is shown she has a big appetite for desserts. Brat displays a humor that rather goes through making fun of people. Interactions with Others She interacts with others too: Berserk (sister) Brute (sister) Oppressor Plutonium (father) Bubbles (enemy; rival) Buttercup (enemy) Blossom (enemy) The Rowdyruff Boys (enemies she's in love with bommer Of even though she doesn't know he hates her & he's in love with Bubbles instead even though she is flattered but hates them both even though she's best friends forever with The Rowdyruff Boys) Rock Of (in love with him, but doesn't know of the fact he hates her; he's in love with Bubbles instead) Abilites Brat is a strong opponent, like her sisters. One of her main moves is using her pigtails to grab objects and her enemies. This move appeared in Brat and her sisters debuted Deja View, and this move has been seen alot in future episodes. In Battle in The Mall, she used this move to tie up Bubbles. When she 1st met boomer Of in Competitve Rivals, she used the move to pull him close to her so she could try to kiss him on the mouth. In Competitive Rivals, she can make deadly shooting stars at her foes. In Battle in The Mall, she can also make energy orbs, like Bubbles and boomer Of. Brat can also use laser vision. In Daylight Slavings Time, she can spit out water. In Rock The Mansion, Brat can slap others to turn them to stone. In Daylight Slavings Time, she used this power on Bubbles and shattered her, blowing up all the pieces, so she could try to flirt with boomer Of (this is another time Brat used her main move). Artwork 1247707550_4674_full.jpg Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756419-250-250.jpg Brat-Cheerleader-the-powerpunk-girls-7306381-650-529.gif|Cheerleader Brat Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756926-809-646.jpg|Brat hearing rock n roll Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756753-950-562.jpg|Brat texting Brat-powerpunk-girls-6756392-500-399.jpg brat.jpg|The Power of Brat 2009-3-22-3.jpg|"Stop being such a crybaby"- Competitive Rivals 120px-Brat.png|Brat 120px-Brat_.gif Powerpunks-kick-butt-the-powerpunk-girls-12004621-800-563.jpg|Brat being nice Brat-on-Halloween-the-powerpunk-girls-7306201-351-368.gif|Brat on Halloween Day wearing her costume brat-brat-13488753-500-419.jpg|Go Brat! Brat-Falling-brat-9743092-1200-1107.jpg|Brat Falling Down Brat-drawing-with-Chalk-the-powerpunk-girls-7308850-329-205.jpg|Drawing Brat Brat-Crying-the-powerpunk-girls-7306425-650-619.jpg|Fan Art of Brat Crying 823f6947f236c153db21a3f35186b2d2_1275564557.gif|Brat in Line Art th_BRAT.gif|Brat 2008-7-27-1.jpg|Cheerleader with Sisters Brat-powerpunk-girls-6809124-300-184.jpg|Brat playing the drums 2007-7-28-1punk.jpg|Star Sisters! 3e945197f6443dd531c8dda23b1e484e_1275564428.jpg|Beautiful Brat a7ad46a99b05ae0ab56322cafdbf33d8_1275564788.jpg|Brat and Brute 2006-7-13-0.jpg|Brat with Berserk 2007-9-29-1.jpg|Brat and Brute 2005-1-9-3.png|Lovely Brat 2008-5-31-2.gif|Brat and Brute nawh-brat-9743147-302-371.jpg|Every Brat Story! brat_vs_bubbles_1245249281.jpg|Uhh? Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, [[Bubbles] 2008-04-20-b.gif|Punk Rock - Season 7 Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306474-300-585.jpg|I Fell Outta the Sky! brat_2.jpg|Club Brat Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Powerpunk Girls Category:BERT